


Twin time

by TheArtsyCanary



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck AU, I'm running out of ideas here, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtsyCanary/pseuds/TheArtsyCanary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey look yet another homestuck au<br/>Honestly I'm just jotting down ideas as a way to procrastinating writing the GF/HS crossover I promised.<br/>Anyway, there all twins in this one. Maybe I'll finish it. Probably not. Hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Twin time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look yet another homestuck au  
> Honestly I'm just jotting down ideas as a way to procrastinating writing the GF/HS crossover I promised.  
> Anyway, there all twins in this one. Maybe I'll finish it. Probably not. Hope you enjoy it.

GA posted the following:  
Hello. My name is Kanaya Maryam. I am planning an online group chat/meet up for twin from ages 14-17. I am doing this to find potential friends from my very good friend. If you are interested follow this link to the group chat and meet up at 6:25 on Tue, July 25.  
Sincerely,  
Kanaya A. Maryam

Video call:  
-blip-  
DAVE: hi  
Is anyone on?  
Dammit I knew this was a bad idea  
-blip-  
ROSE: hello. It appears that you are not the only one who showed up.  
DAVE: oh hi  
Wait a sec  
Your that weird chick that transferred to derse high for like a week  
ROSE: that is correct. My mother decided that it would be best if we had a change of scenery for a while. Then she got bored after a week and we moved back home.  
I presume you go there?  
DAVE: yeah my bro is in the stem program  
-blip-  
JANE:hello? Hi!  
-blip-  
JADE:hey there! I hope I'm not too late!  
DAVE: hello ladies. nice of you to join us.  
ROSE:ignore him. he's an insufferable prick.  
DAVE:dude we've only been talking for like 30 seconds  
ROSE:I know. I'm a psychologist. I can read people.  
DAVE: that makes no sense  
-blip-  
KARKAT: hello assholes  
look, I don't wanna be here and personally think that modern day forms of communication are bullshit but kanaya says I need to talk to people I have things in common with so fuck it here it goes  
Hi. My name is karkat vantas and I am am 16 years old. If you haven't guessed it yet I am the “good friend” from the message. I have a twin brother named kankri and he's an asshole. A very, very, pretentious asshole. And that's about it.  
JANE: well, if we're doing introductions I guess I'll go next. Hi! I'm Jane Crocker and I'm 14 years old. I have a twin named John Egbert (I go by my grandmother’s last name). I like baking and hanging out with friends. Me and my brother will often try to get at each other with crazy pranks. Other than that we don’t talk much.  
ROSE: I'm rose lalonde. I'm 17. As for my twin, she's quite a nice person. That is, on special occasions.  
JADE: what do you mean?  
ROSE: she's an alcoholic. So is my mother. Most of the time I'm the only sober one in the house.  
JADE:wow  
DAVE: the name’s Strider. Dave Strider.  
JANE: wow, you were right rose. He IS a prick.  
KARKAT: I completely agree with that statement.  
DAVE: me and my bro are pretty cool. We’re 16. I write a sweet ass webcomic. He’s into robots and cool shit like that. Sometimes we'll have sword fights on the roof like the total badassss we are. Bro also has all these sweet puppets.  
JADE:well, I guess im last! Jade Harley! I'm 15! Me and my brother live with our grandfather. I like arts and crafts and gardening.  
ROSE: what's your brother like?  
JADE: I dunno. never met him.  
DAVE: wait what  
JANE:so that's everyone.  
DAVE: so let me get this straight  
Your sister is an alcoholic  
Your brother is some weird pranking nerd  
Your bro is qoute “an asshole”  
You've never even met your brother  
ROSE: you have sword fights with your “bro” on the roof  
DAVE: does anyone here have a normal happy relationship with their twin?  
-blip-  
CALLIOPE: hi! sorry im late!


End file.
